The Love That Continued To Grow
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: You knew you loved Nick. But you know you shouldnt. It would make it harder in the end, you didnt want that for yourself, or Nick for that matter. But no matter how hard you tried. You fell for him more and more. NILEY


**Hey everyone, this is my entry for the Ultimate Writer's Contest on youtube. I thought I'd share it with you guys! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

**The Love That Continued To Grow**

Miley's POV

You smile at him softly when he looks at you with those deep brown eyes. Tonight has been the best night of your life. But you couldn't help but think about telling him you're secret. You knew it would kill him, but he had to know. You couldn't keep leading him on like this. He had to live his life, he had to know about you, and he had to be prepared. But you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You know he'd look at you differently, you don't want that. You want life to carry on the way it has, nothing coming between you.

You couldn't help but wonder what would happen if you told him. Would he run for the hills? Or would he stay and help you through the last months, maybe weeks of your life. You couldn't expect him to do that. You couldn't expect him to help you.

You had been trying to avoid questions about going to college, because you knew you'd never live long enough to even go. Your life had been so surreal the last couple of months. You couldn't believe it even happened, but you wouldn't change it for the world.

You knew you loved Nick. But you know you shouldn't. It would make it harder in the end, you didn't want that for yourself, or Nick for that matter. But no matter how hard you tried. You fell for him more and more. Nothing could stop you, you didn't want to stop, God no. But you knew you had to tell him, you had to do it for him. He needed to know.

He lifted up his hand and softly brushed your hair out of your face, you couldn't help but lean into his touch. He was so gentle with you, and you loved him for that.

You were both sitting at the couch in Nick's bedroom watching the television. Neither of you were paying attention. You were too busy with each other to care about the television. You couldn't help but fall deep into his brown eyes; they were so beautiful, just like his face.

The television was just a soft murmur in the background for you. The only thing you wanted to hear was his breathing; it was the only thing that told you that it wasn't a dream.

He leant down slowly and kissed you gently on your forehead. You felt the sparkling sensation you always felt when his lips left your head. You lift up your hand and delicately move your fingers over his features on his face. He closes his eyes and enjoys the moment just as much as you do.

Once again, the nagging feeling at the back of your head tells you to tell him. You want to, but you don't want to ruin this moment between you both. You feel so content with each other. It was only going to break that apart.

Once you take down your hand from his face, he picks it up and holds it between both of his. Your hand feels so small, but yet feels so safe. That's how you feel with Nick; you didn't want that to end. But you knew you would have to tell him one way or another.

"What are you going to do about college Miley?" he whispered softly into atmosphere. There's that dreaded question again. College.

It was now or never, now was the time to tell him, no matter how much it hurt you to do so.

"I'm not going to college."

You say simply, you were going to ease into it. It hurt too much to even think of his reaction.

You watch his eyebrows twitch in confusion. Something you loved about him, but this time you knew it wouldn't end well.

"What do you mean you're not going to college? Are you taking a year off?" he asked trying to grasp what you just said.

You shake your head and look down you don't even want to look at his face.

"I'm sick" you say, your breathing speeds up and you heart starts pumping out of your chest. There was nothing you could do now.

Out of the corner of your eye you see him blink a few times trying to gather why that means you can't go to college.

"I'll take you home, you'll be better in no time" he says using his fingers to lift up your chin. You look at him with tears in your eyes. He notices at that moment and realises something is not right.

"No, Nick. I'm sick. I have Leukaemia" as you say it, you can hear his heart breaking at your words. You feel like the whole world has crashed down around you. You watch his face trying to see what he is feeling but all you see his hurt. Hurt that you didn't tell him sooner. That breaks your heart even more.

Pain is the only thing you felt when he stood up dropping your hand in the process. The type of pain that you couldn't explain even if you tried too. The type of pain that makes you gasp for air because it hurts so much.

You watch him trying to come up with the words floating around his brain. You see tears in his eyes, something that breaks your heart even more.

"But your 18, your perfect." He says finally bringing his hands up to his hair. You can tell he can't quite believe what you said.

You close your eyes and try to ignore the pain you are feeling. It hurts you to say these words, because you know they will put the pieces together in Nicks mind.

"I found out two years ago, I have stopped responding to treatments"

A gasp of breath leaves his lips as the tears start falling down your cheeks. This was definitely different to what you imagined would happen when you told him. You can't quite believe the pain you are feeling, it is worse than when you found out.

You clutch onto the blanket that is hanging over the side of the couch, it is your only source of comfort at the moment. The only thing that makes you feel at a slight ease.

Nicks hands fall from his hair and he looks at you. Suddenly you can't take it anymore; the pain in your chest hurts too much to even function. The look on Nicks face makes you feel virally sick. You need to get out of there. You didn't care if it was nearly midnight; you needed to get out of there.

You jump out of the chair and run to the door, you leave all your belongings behind, you don't have time to grab them, as you leave the door and run down the stairs, you can't quite believe that your legs are holding you up with the pain you are feeling.

As you get outside, you run and run. You don't know where you are going. You don't really care you just need to get away. You need to stop the pain. Nick's face keeps flashing across your mind as you run; you start to cry harder as you experience the pain again and again. You slow down once you near a place that always held a special place in your heart.

The beach. You always found it so peace full and calm, that's exactly what you wanted to feel. Surprised that you could feel anything at all, you wrap your arms around yourself realising how cold it actually is. You walk onto the sand slowly trying to steady your breathing.

Your shoeless feet sink into the sand as you take each step leaving footprints behind you. Looking out in front of yourself you realise that you can't actually see the shore line because it is so dark. Cursing at yourself you realise that anybody could be out here ready to jump out at you. But you don't care, you just need to sit down and rest. The feelings taking over your entire body. Your head spins as you walk further into the darkness; you hear the crashing of the waves and decide to just sit down where you are. You hug your knees in front of you trying to warm yourself up, you should have taken a coat, or at least that blanket beside you at Nick's house.

You don't know how long you have been sitting there when you hear the soft footsteps, you freeze realising that someone is walking up to you. You daren't look behind you. Right then you decide that it doesn't matter what happens, you were going to die at some point anyway. You know that was a horrible thing to say, but it was true.

You hug your knees to your chest and close your eyes. You're too scared to keep them open. You feel yourself start to shake; another emotion invades your body. Fear. Your head starts to spin again, your body feels weak with all the emotions your feeling.

You hear the footsteps stop behind you. You hold your breath; you dread to think what will happen now. You feel the person take a few extra steps and sit next to you. You let out a shaky breath you had been holding and open your eyes slowly. You look at the person beside you and realise that it's Nick.

You let the fear you once held flow out of your body. You bring your hand to your forehead as you feel the tension between you both. He looks at you with a sad expression on his face; you hate yourself for putting it there. But he needed to know and now you've done it now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" you breathe out shakily. The tears are still dripping down your face. You feel like you can't control your body. The tears keep falling and falling.

He lets out a breath and wraps his arm around your shoulder. He pulls you into his side; you don't know what's going on. But you need Nick; he was the only one to make you feel safe. You leant into his side but kept a safe distance between you. You think he is only trying to comfort you because of the situation. But you were wrong. He pulls you into his side tightly; you're practically on his lap. You give in a wrap your arms around his body; you feel your tears fall faster. But you don't care. You need to let it out.

"I'm going to be here for you Miley. No matter what." He says looking down at you, you catch his eye and look at him shocked.

"I can't expect you to do that Nick. You need to live your life." You say but he shakes his head. He lifts his thumb and softly wipes away your tears, magically this slows them.

"I want to Miley; I love you with everything in me. I'm going to stay by your side, until its time." He breathes, emotion filling his voice. You feel the tears well up in your eyes again. You can't believe what he is saying. You smile a watery smile and squeeze him tightly.

"I promise you Miley, I will be here for you." He finishes holding your face in his hands. You had never felt so safe in your life, the pain suddenly floods out of your body.

You smile softly up at your knight in shining armour and lean into kiss him softly. "Thank you" you whisper.

He smiles softly back at you and helps you to stand up. Your legs still feel shaky, and you're so cold it doesn't help. Nick drops his arm and picks you up, you try to protest but he shakes his head. He carries you off the beach wedding style; you wrap your arms around his neck trying to help him a little. You know you're not the lightest thing in the world.

As you get back to his house you realise that you are about to fall asleep any minute. Your Mom knows your sleeping around Nicks tonight, so that's something you don't need to worry about. Nick cradles your body against his chest protecting you from the cold and to keep you safe.

You feel him carry you up the stairs quietly, you have no idea what time it is. But no one else is in so it's okay. You feel him place you down onto his bed carefully. You also feel him run his fingers through your hair gently. You reach out trying to find his hands. You're so tired you can hardly keep your eyes open. You find his hand eventually and pull him down do he is beside you on the bed. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you against him gently. You snuggle into his side. You fall asleep knowing that Nick will be there for you. You know that he cares and you know you will always feel safe when you're with him

A week later you and Nick are sitting outside of your doctor's office. You had one of these meetings once a month to see how far the cancer had spread to, and an estimate of how long you have to live. It was a depressing day for the both of you. Nick had been so loving and helpful over the last week. You both had bonded even more, something you didn't really want to happen because it would hurt the both of you even more when the deed was done. But you couldn't help it. He was so understanding and treated you like a princess.

You lean you head onto his shoulder and you feel him squeeze your hand tightly. You knew this was hard for him, but he wanted to come. You were going to go on your own so it wouldn't hurt him to see. But he told you he wanted to come. So you let him.

You hear someone clear there throat in front of you, you look up and see it's your doctor. You take your head off Nicks shoulder and stand up. Nick does too but never let's go of your hand. He has been doing that a lot of the last couple of days. You both follow the doctor into his room and sit down on the allocated chairs. You already had your tests today, this would be the results.

He doctor sits at his chair and looks at the both of you. You see by the look on his face that something is wrong. You know Nick can see it too which is why he is holding your hand tighter.

"Well Miley, we have your results here and well, something quite astonishing has happened." He says looking up at you. You don't quite know what he meant by that.

"What is it?" you ask afraid of the answer.

"It seems as your cancer has stopped spreading and is disappearing" you can't quite believe your ears. Your cancer is going. After two years. You stare at the doctor for several seconds.

"Have you done something different in the last month? Have you been exercising more? Eaten different foods, taken a vitamin?" your doctor asks, you shake your head. You haven't done anything differently.

"The only thing I have done is met Nick" you say slowly.

The doctor nods slowly. "It looks like the only treatment you needed was to meet Nicholas, it happens sometimes. However we can't be sure, but it looks like your cancer is going away." He said happily.

For the first time in two years you feel a gigantic weight lifted off your shoulders. You turn to Nick shocked at the news. You see a giant smile on his face and realise that you didnt just make it up in your head. Nick pulls you in to a tight hug. You feel his tears on your neck. You hug back just as tightly. You realise that the only treatment you needed was to find Nick, loving each other has made you better. You couldn't express how happy you are that you found Nick. You know he is your soul mate. You know that he is your knight in shining armour.

And you couldn't express how wonderful he made you feel. He truly was your saviour, and that made you love him even more.

**So? *Clears throat* was that okay? Did I do the film justice? My assignment was to write a scene from a film with two characters, I needed to change the scene up a bit to qualify. :)**

**REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
